<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>攻略津崎平匡從零開始✨ by Akemi_Sakurai, Herusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151667">攻略津崎平匡從零開始✨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai'>Akemi_Sakurai</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa'>Herusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ayhs universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>噗浪安價：https://www.plurk.com/p/o4k8hf</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sorai Daisuke/Tsuzaki Hiramasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>攻略津崎平匡從零開始✨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「津崎さん！」空井朝斑馬線另一端的人揮手，看起來有點雀躍。</p><p>　　公關室與津崎所在的IT公司曾經有過一次愉快的合作，負責人剛好就是空井與津崎。那個戴眼鏡的工程師給空井的印象是難以接近卻有著高超的編程技巧。交貨期限前空井在津崎的辦公室陪他加班到深夜，運行過程式確定所有Bug都消失後津崎露出鬆一口氣的笑容讓空井念念不忘。</p><p>　　真的真的好想更進一步認識他。</p><p>　　半年後突然又在街上遇見津崎搞不好是命運之神眷顧。</p><p>　　「津崎さん，你晚上有空嗎？」</p><p>　　津崎推了推眼鏡，認真想了一下。</p><p>　　「有。」</p><p>　　「太好了！」空井握拳跳起，在津崎眼中對方就像一隻過動的小動物，「津崎さん，我一直都很想約你出去，但是突然約的話好像太突兀了。今晚我可以跟你一起吃晚餐嗎？」</p><p>　　反正回家後等待自己的只有無盡的空虛與孤寂，不是吃超商的微波食品就是吃泡麵。津崎考慮過後點頭同意。</p><p>　　空井好像很開心。</p><p>　　「那津崎さん，來這邊！」空井走在前頭領著津崎走，來到一家店。</p><p>　　「津崎さん，請進！」</p><p>　　空井熟門熟路地推開日式風格的竹製滑門，還貼心地替津崎掀開門上的字號簾；門後傳來此起彼落充滿朝氣的「歡迎光臨」，是一間頗為氣派的割烹料理店。</p><p>　　「空、空井さん。」很少來這種地方的津崎有些不安地下意識抓住了空井的衣角，顯得有些抗拒。</p><p>　　「津崎さん別擔心，這間店我還挺熟的。他們的生魚片很好吃哦！」</p><p>　　我不是擔心這個……但空井滿懷期待望過來的眼神實在太過熱烈，盛情難卻之下津崎只好踏入店內。只見空井朝吧台後方的料理長微笑揮手，對方回以點頭致意後便像在逛自家廚房般拉著津崎來到吧台區，接過他脫下的大衣掛好、替他拉開椅子後自己才坐下。</p><p>　　「老樣子，2份。」</p><p>　　聽到空井點餐的方式，津崎有些訝異地轉頭看著他，看來剛剛說對這間店很熟並不是隨口安撫他。</p><p>　　「啊、抱歉，我擅自就點餐了，」</p><p>　　察覺到津崎的視線，空井忽然驚慌失措地道歉，「津崎さん有不吃的東西嗎？」</p><p>　　不，沒有。被空井倏地投射過來的目光嚇到，津崎立刻看向前方，推了下眼鏡以掩飾自己的慌亂。</p><p>　　「我也是第一次來，交給空井さん就可以了。」</p><p>　　這樣啊。空井似乎還想說些什麼，但視線忽然落到津崎後方。</p><p>　　「啊、山口さん！」</p><p>　　津崎跟著轉頭，看見一位約年過半百仍風姿綽約的女將笑吟吟地走來。</p><p>　　「大祐さん，好久不見了呢。真難得您會帶人一起來，這位是？」</p><p>　　「我喜歡的人。」說著這句的同時空井流露出溫柔的微笑，有著可以穿透人心的暖意。</p><p>　　津崎覺得自己心跳好像有一秒停頓。</p><p>　　「空井さん，不要開這種玩笑。」</p><p>　　「我是認真的。」</p><p>　　聽見他們的對話，女將識相地退開留給了他們空間，津崎卻也很想跟著逃開。</p><p>　　「我、只和空井さん見過幾次面而已，而且我們都是男性……」</p><p>　　啊，早知道就不要隨便答應這個邀約了。說到底為什麼會鬼使神差的答應啊……津崎坐立難安地又推了一下眼鏡，開始憎恨起半小時前的自己。</p><p>　　這時小缽料理送上來了，精緻的擺盤轉移了空井的注意力，開始向津崎介紹這家店的特色前菜，然而他還陷在自己的混亂世界裡，一個字都聽不進去。</p><p>　　「……津崎さん？」</p><p>　　終於發現津崎的注意力完全沒在自己身上，空井試探地喚了一聲，沒想到對方像是觸電般整個人震顫了下。</p><p>　　「啊、是。抱歉，空井さん剛剛說什麼？」</p><p>　　「……抱歉，我果然是嚇到津崎さん了吧。」</p><p>　　空井垂下頭，有那麼一瞬間津崎彷彿看到跟著頹然而倒的狗耳朵。剛想張口說些什麼，空井忽然又抬頭，眨著圓滾滾水汪汪的大眼睛整個人往這裡逼近過來。</p><p>　　「可是！我是真的很喜歡津崎さん！非ーー常喜歡！認真工作時面無表情的津崎さん也好、解決了難纏的bug之後露出笑容的津崎さん也好，思考時露出呆呆的表情的津崎さん也好，我全部、全ーー部都非常喜歡！」</p><p>　　「唔……」</p><p>　　查覺到周遭有些顧客開始朝他倆張望，津崎終於受不了地豁然起身。</p><p>　　「不好意思，我去一下洗手間。」津崎丟下一句話，慌張地從空井的視線範圍內逃走。</p><p>　　怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦怎麼辦他活了35年也當了很多年工程師，各式各樣的Bug都遇過但唯獨是這個！</p><p>　　津崎扭開水龍頭以涼水洗了把臉，看著鏡中的自己。被空井的那番話嚇一大跳，兵慌馬亂間連眼鏡一起洗了。他將沾水的眼鏡摘下用衣袖擦拭，轉身看著洗手間的門。</p><p>　　無法直視空井那溫柔得可以溺死人的眼神。</p><p>　　津崎鎖好隔間的門坐下，以雙手捂臉認真思考接下來該怎麼做。</p><p>　　思緒千迴百轉，就在鼻腔被廁所芳香劑薰得開始有些刺痛時，津崎終於做出決定。他步出洗手間，回到吧台座位區見到那一位還乖乖等在原位。</p><p>　　「……空井さん。」</p><p>　　津崎一出聲，空井立刻像是反射動作般起身，以小狗一般怯生生的眼神望過來。</p><p>　　「津崎さん……你還好嗎？」</p><p>　　「抱歉，我剛剛才想到明天可能要加班處理案件，所以今天還是先回去了。」</p><p>　　津崎不知道為什麼自己會撒這麼一個漏洞百出又沒必要的謊，就算是心思單純的空井肯定也看穿了吧。</p><p>　　這﹑這樣啊。空井呆愣地看著津崎收拾，在他拿出錢包時才回神制止。</p><p>　　「津崎さん，我來付就可以了。畢竟也是我沒頭沒腦找你出來吃飯的。」而且你也什麼都還沒吃到。知道原因出在自己身上，空井還算識相地將後面那句話吞了回去。</p><p>　　「……那就不好意思了。」</p><p>　　推了下眼鏡，津崎本想說下次讓我回請吧，但一想到這麼一句客套話可能會讓對方解讀成什麼意思又沒說出口。</p><p>　　「空井さん……我先走了。」</p><p>　　沒敢直視對方的雙眼，津崎盯著自己的雙腳，邁步就要走出店外ーー</p><p>　　然而空井的手忽然抓住了他的。</p><p>　　「可以交換LINE嗎？」空井問，津崎有一瞬間以為自己聽錯了。</p><p>　　為什麼？為什麼要這樣？內心正在掙扎時身體倒是很誠實地拿出手機讓空井掃描了自己帳號的QR Code。</p><p>　　所謂靈肉分離。單身35年的專業單身漢，第一次被撼動。</p><p>　　回過神來的時候津崎發現自己已經逃出餐廳，坐上了回家的公車。</p><p>　　於內心斥責自己過於急進把人家嚇跑的空井獨自將桌上的料理一掃而空，畢竟在公關室工作要想企劃要與其他人周旋打交道，說什麼也算是一份燒腦的工作。只是津崎不在感覺令人垂涎三尺的食物全部都失去味道了。</p><p>　　看著街上一雙雙愛侶，剛剛空井的話又在腦中重播。</p><p>　　頂著那張臉這樣向自己告白實在是太犯規了啊。</p><p>　　魂不守舍地踏上公寓前的樓梯，津崎抬頭看了眼自己黑漆漆的家。以前總是會忍不住幻想倘若辛苦工作後能有個人在家裡等自己該有多好，可是時間一久那份幻想亦隨年歲增長消失殆盡。</p><p>　　前腳剛踏進家門仍未脫鞋就聽到LINE的通知音響起。他站在玄關從褲袋掏出手機，是空井傳來的信息，不過他沒敢點開，只是長按手機看預覽。</p><p>　　「你還沒吃飯，我來外賣放在你門口。」空井只傳了一句話。</p><p>　　津崎快速脫下鞋子走進房間，打開電腦Google別人給自己送飯的意義，他看完網頁的解釋後似懂非懂。突然說要過來送飯也太奇怪了，不過空井知道他住哪裡嗎？已讀不回的話好像不太好，不讀不回的話就更加失禮。</p><p>　　陷入危機，津崎完全不知道該怎麼回空井。</p><p>　　正在猶豫不決的時候手指不小心按到貼圖。</p><p>　　「テンション上がってきた」</p><p>　　空井馬上已讀所以按收回也沒用，津崎看著手機螢幕上那枚可愛的貼圖，崩潰得想哭。</p><p>　　不是我沒有你不要來。你！千！萬！不！要！來！</p><p>　　他在心裡大叫，站起身於房間來回踱步思考該怎麼辦。心跳跳得很快很快，自己到底為什麼會有這種反應啊？太不正常了。等等，不對。空井知道自己住哪裡嗎？</p><p>　　另一邊廂。</p><p>　　空井看著對話中的貼圖，腦子一時之間轉不過來。</p><p>　　平匡這貼圖到底是什麼意思？是我來送飯他很開心的意思嗎？</p><p>　　他想了想在對話中打了幾個字，看到津崎傳了第二句話時又刪掉。</p><p>　　「你怎麼知道我住哪裡？」</p><p>　　『我不知道呀，所以請津崎さん現在告訴我吧。』</p><p>　　……哈？看著螢幕上的文字，津崎下意識發出疑惑的單音。究竟該說這個人是真的單純還是心機很重？為什麼每句話每個動作都可以讓自己三十幾年來風平浪靜的心掀起萬丈波瀾？</p><p>　　津崎向後倒進沙發，雙手捂住了臉。</p><p>　　「啊……好難受……」</p><p>　　「啊……好難受……」見津崎已讀卻遲遲未回，站在夜晚的路邊的空井發出了一模一樣的哀鳴。</p><p>　　他從沒想過喜歡一個人會如此痛苦，雖然痛苦的原因可能大部分是來自於他追求的對象是個不善言辭又容易受驚嚇而想東想西的職業單身漢。</p><p>　　果然還是太躁進了嗎？空井曾經以為飛機和天空就是自己這輩子的最愛，正因為失去再次觸碰藍天的機會而消沉時津崎卻突然出現在他的生命裡，或許他自己也有那麼一點不知所措吧。</p><p>　　側著頭想了一下，空井重新拿起手機。</p><p>　　「不希望見到我的話，可以直說沒關係。」</p><p>　　隔著網路津崎也能看到空井頭上的狗耳朵無精打采地垂下的樣子。</p><p>　　不是這樣的，不是不想見到他，只是不知道該怎麼，不，應該是說不懂得怎麼回應空井。這種東西從來都沒有人教過自己啊，雖然說是名校畢業，可是學校沒有開這門課。</p><p>　　既然無法應對那就逃跑吧，將心牆的磚塊重新疊好。QED</p><p>　　逃避很可恥但是有用。忐忑完得出完美解決方案後津崎打開冰箱拿出兩顆雞蛋隨便煎熟吃掉。</p><p>　　泡進浴缸裡的溫水時他抱著膝蓋，已讀空井的信息卻不回應的罪惡感卻隨時間慢慢浮現。人家一片好心想要特地過來送晚餐卻被自己這樣對待，會被討厭吧。</p><p>　　津崎應該以後都不會想再見到自己了，空井低下頭注視暗下去的手機，嘆了口氣。</p><p>　　洗過澡冷靜下來後津崎決定要跟空井說清楚。</p><p>　　「沒有不喜歡你，可是為什麼會喜歡我這種人？」</p><p>　　螢幕亮起，是津崎的信息。</p><p>　　津崎說他沒有不喜歡我。意思是我還有機會嗎？</p><p>　　空井眨了眨乾澀的雙眼，思索要怎麼回答。然而他坐了五分鐘還是得不出答案，思來想去還是決定要依照內心的聲音。</p><p>　　「喜歡你根本不需要原因。真要說的話是因為我想看津崎さん幸福的笑容，因為津崎さん真的很可愛，而可愛是無敵的！」</p><p>　　一想到津崎的笑臉自己也會不知不覺地露出笑容。</p><p>　　空井按下送出，隨後又補了一句。</p><p>　　「我是真的真的很喜歡你。」</p><p>　　突然又被一堆愛心攻擊，津崎拿著手機愣在原地。</p><p>　　三十五年來從來沒有一個人對自己表達過如此強烈的愛意，更別說被稱讚可愛了。平時不管遇到什麼程式Bug都能想辦法見招拆招，津崎平匡卻從沒想過自己的人生會出現空井大祐這麼一個Bug。</p><p>　　推了一下眼鏡，手機放下又拿起，津崎深呼吸幾下，終於做出決定。</p><p>　　「不然我們先從朋友做起吧。」</p><p>　　修修改改幾次才按下送出，津崎沒敢等到跑出已讀標示立刻關起手機螢幕，往床鋪倒下。</p><p>　　好累。似乎比起任何一次加班熬夜都還要累。</p><p>　　聽到提示音響起，空井立刻跳起來抓起手機打開通訊軟體。</p><p>　　「……津崎さん！」</p><p>　　簡短的一句話宛如黑暗中的一道微光，空井忍不住像要摟住對方一般將顯示著津崎名字的聊天室畫面按在自己胸口，在床上打滾起來。</p><p>　　沒有被討厭！津崎さん還說可以先做朋友！</p><p>　　開心得像是第一次飛上天空時一樣，空井開心了好一陣子才想起來應該要給對方答覆。</p><p>　　『謝謝津崎さん，我會讓你幸福的！』</p><p>　　看著那一行句尾彷彿都要冒出愛心的文字，津崎忍不住往上滑再看一次自己剛才究竟傳了什麼。</p><p>　　……空井是不是誤解了什麼？還是自己誤解了什麼？</p><p>　　深夜裡坐在床上的津崎陷入長考，到底是誰比較奇怪，他已經搞不清楚了。</p><p>　　已經很晚了，明天還要上班，再這樣糾結下去也不是辦法，總之還是先把話題作個了結吧。</p><p>　　「那就請多指教了。時間不早了，空井さん也請早點休息吧。晚安。」</p><p>　　這次倒是回覆得很快，津崎絞盡腦汁盡可能選了比較中性的表達方式，送出之後將手機調整為靜音模式，熄燈躺下。</p><p>　　不過，那澄澈得宛如能包容一切的雨後青天的雙眸，也許真的能好好接納自己吧。失去意識前，津崎的腦海裡冒出這樣的想法。</p><p>　　另一方面，收到心上人慰問的空井又在床上翻滾起來。</p><p>　　津崎さん！跟我說了晚安！</p><p>　　迅速也回覆了晚安二字，空井看著發出光線的小小螢幕，決定明天要給平匡做便當送去公司給他。</p><p>　　隔天早上進到公司，忙碌的工作讓津崎暫時忘了空井的事，直到接近午休時間，辦公桌上的內線電話忽然響了起來。</p><p>　　「我是津崎，請說。」</p><p>　　『津崎さん？接待處這裡有人要轉交東西給你。』</p><p>　　給我？津崎的頭腦一下子沒反應過來，直到接待人員以為電話斷線了而試探地又喊了他一聲才回神：「啊，好的，我現在下去拿，謝謝你。」</p><p>　　搭乘電梯下樓時，津崎不斷回想最近的購物紀錄，明明沒有買東西啊？就算買了也不會寄到公司來，難道是最近流行的包裹詐騙？</p><p>　　惴惴不安地來到一樓，卻看到方才和自己通電話的接待人員露出微妙的表情，邊拿出一個包得嚴實的風呂敷。</p><p>　　「是一位姓空井的先生說要給您的。」</p><p>　　空井さん？正要伸出的手停在半空中，津崎又當機了一下。</p><p>　　後面怎麼回到辦公室的他已經沒有印象，被沼田叫住時津崎才發現自己已經盯著擺在桌上的包巾好長一段時間。</p><p>　　「呀，津崎くん，今天你自己帶便當嗎？」</p><p>　　「咦，啊，不是……」</p><p>　　「誒！原來那是要給津崎さん的嗎？！我剛剛在樓下剛好看到拿來的那個人，不就是上次津崎さん負責的航空自衛隊的那位嗎？」津崎還來不及回答，一旁經過的日野就跟著叫嚷起來。</p><p>　　「什麼？日野くん你說的是真的嗎？！」</p><p>　　「對啊，因為覺得很眼熟，我看了第二眼才想起來。他怎麼會送東西給你？是便當嗎？你們已經發展成這樣了嗎？」</p><p>　　「呃……」</p><p>　　一連串的問句逼得津崎不知如何是好，偏偏沼田接著以更高的分貝抓住他的肩膀用力搖晃一邊大叫：「居然嗎！津崎くん你這個叛徒！我就知道你是Gay！居然在大家不知道的時候偷偷發展！」</p><p>　　「啊啊啊！不、不是的！」</p><p>　　不知道哪來的力氣掙脫了沼田的魔爪，津崎隨手抓起包巾落荒而逃，卻因為無處可去又來到了廁所。</p><p>　　鎖好隔間，津崎往蓋上蓋子的馬桶一坐，整個人還混亂不已。</p><p>　　空井さん究竟想幹嘛？不是說要從朋友做起嗎？一般的朋友會幫忙做便當送便當嗎？</p><p>　　雖然還沒解開包袱，以重量手感和大小來說應該是便當沒錯。津崎好不容易才穩住呼吸，顫抖著手解開紮得正氣凜然的結。</p><p>　　映入眼簾的是一個精緻小巧的便當盒，還有擺在上面一張對摺的紙條。</p><p>　　空井以漂亮的筆跡在字條上寫了三句：「津崎さん辛苦了！工作之餘也要記得吃飯哦！明天我也會給你作飯的！」</p><p>　　閱畢字條後津崎慌忙掏出手機，點開空井的對話問他字條的意思是什麼。</p><p>　　「就是字面上的意思啊。對了，因為我不知道你喜歡吃什麼就做了比較常見的菜色。可以告訴我明天你想吃什麼嗎？」</p><p>　　跟之前一樣信息傳來之後津崎不敢點開，只敢看著預覽上的文字。</p><p>　　他抱著便當回去茶水間坐在沙發上，打算好好吃飯。空井送來的便當分了兩層，第一層是醬煮豬肉片、玉子燒與淋上胡麻醬的菜，第二層是白飯。</p><p>　　「我不客氣了。」津崎舉起筷子小聲地說，夾起一片豬肉放進口裡。太好吃了，跟超商總是一式一樣的便當完全不一樣。他打從心底感激空井，同時開始細思朋友到底可以為對方做到哪個份上。</p><p>　　明天要吃什麼嗎？</p><p>　　此時提示音又再響起。</p><p>　　「還是明天中午要一起吃飯？」空井問。</p><p>　　看到空井的信息後嚇得差點把手機摔落，津崎推了推眼鏡，環視四周。實際上沼田正躲在沙發後方，關注津崎的一舉一動。</p><p>　　連回個訊息都要想半天了，津崎不確定面對面的話能不能好好應對空井；稍微思考過後，決定坦率告訴對方他還沒做好心理準備。他動起手指開始在螢幕上打字：「一起吃飯」</p><p>　　「津崎くん！你們到底發展到什麼地步了？」</p><p>　　「嗚哇！」</p><p>　　被嚇得大叫一聲，津崎手一滑，手機便從手中掉落到地上。</p><p>　　「沼、沼田さん？！你怎麼在這裡？！」</p><p>　　津崎回頭一看才發現沼田突然出現在沙發後方，大有不回答出來就不放人的氣勢。</p><p>　　「先別管這個了，快告訴我你們什麼時候開始交往的？牽手了嗎？接吻了嗎？」</p><p>　　「沒、沒有啦！我們只是朋友……啊！」</p><p>　　這才想起來自己訊息還回到一半，津崎檢起手機一看，幾乎要發出無聲的尖叫。</p><p>　　「一起吃飯」，還沒打完的訊息似乎是剛剛手滑時不小心按到送出了，而訊息旁小小的已讀更彷彿宣讀了他的末日。</p><p>　　「不會吧……」</p><p>　　聽到震動聲響，空井立刻拿出手機查看。</p><p>　　「……咦？津崎さん？」一起吃飯？真的嗎？</p><p>　　捏了一下自己的臉頰確認不是在作夢，空井的心簡直要飛上天。繼可以做朋友之後又答應了和自己吃飯！津崎さん是不是其實也有那麼一點喜歡自己呢？</p><p>　　『謝謝，那我明天中午去找你！津崎さん想吃什麼呢？ 』</p><p>　　看著空井回傳的訊息，津崎欲哭無淚。</p><p>　　「什麼啊，你們才發展到吃飯而已嗎？」越過津崎的肩頭看到螢幕上一來一往的對話，沼田看來很是意外。</p><p>　　「我們……只是朋友……」氣若游絲地說著，但津崎知道沼田才不會相信他。的確，就憑那句尾幾乎要冒出愛心的語氣，任誰都不會相信。</p><p>　　 「對方是自衛隊的吧？感覺很積極呢。」就算只見過對方一、兩次，沼田也知道進度緩慢的問題是出在誰身上。</p><p>　　「津崎くん，你不喜歡他嗎？這位……空井くん？」</p><p>　　不喜歡嗎？如果真的不喜歡，現在應該會是在考慮報警而不是苦惱該怎麼赴約吧。津崎咬起下唇，卻還是沒辦法坦率回答。</p><p>　　「好！明天中午你就跟空井くん去好好約會吧！公司有我跟日野くん在！」</p><p>　　見津崎的反應，沼田也猜到了七八分，好人做到底地推了他一把。</p><p>　　「誒、咦？」</p><p>　　「來、手機給我！」</p><p>　　趁津崎不及防備，沼田伸手奪過他的手機，開始替他回覆訊息。</p><p>　　「空井さん想吃什麼都行，能看見你就很滿足了❤️」</p><p>　　沼田把手機還回去時津崎看到空井已經讀了他的信息。</p><p>　　啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！那！不！是！我！</p><p>　　津崎在心中大叫，那個愛心是怎麼回事！！！這樣空井一定會誤會的！</p><p>　　「謝謝津崎さん，可以看到你我也很開心。」看到愛心符號空井激動得在座位捂嘴無聲尖叫，果然送便當是攻略津崎的殺手鐧呢。</p><p>　　誤會大了誤會大了，空井還真以為那是我自己發的東西啊？他抱頭作崩潰狀，沼田笑而不語地拍了拍他的肩膀，舉起大拇指說：「有好消息要記得告訴我們。」</p><p>　　像是被推上有去無回的賊船。</p><p>　　津崎不安地過了一天，思緒一直被空井的話與表情佔據一直到第二天與對方約定好的中午。空井以出外跑業務的名義溜到津崎公司所在大樓的大堂。</p><p>　　心不甘情不願地被沼田和日野趕走，津崎步進電梯下樓，眼力很好的空井很快就發現津崎。他整理一下頭髮，向對方揮手。</p><p>　　會合後因為不知道該如何開始話題而有點尷尬，並肩而走時兩人的手偶爾會互相觸碰，空井不時低頭，想牽起津崎的手的衝動難以按捺。</p><p>　　空井深呼吸，指向一家麵屋帶著興奮的語氣說：「津崎さん我想跟你吃這家，好像快滿了我們快點進去吧！」然後二話不說抓住津崎的手小跑過去。</p><p>　　人生第一次牽手居然是跟空井，而且事前完全沒有詢問過自己的意願。</p><p>　　空井的手怎麼那麼暖？</p><p>　　津崎即場當機，霎時間無法作出任何反應，回過神來時已經被帶到店門口了。</p><p>　　兩人的手幾乎是十指緊扣。</p><p>　　整隻手都被空井的體溫包圍，不知道為何臉會紅起來，津崎撇頭抬手推眼鏡故作鎮定一邊把手抽走一邊說：「空井さん......手。」</p><p>　　「啊啊，抱歉。因為太想吃了所以不小心就。津崎さん，你的臉很紅，怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>　　還不是因為你！問我這個幹嘛？</p><p>　　「沒事，我們趕快進去吧。」</p><p>　　店裡位置不多而且窄小，店員安排他們到吧檯的角落，兩人的距離近得肩膀幾乎要貼在一起。津崎開始後悔沒有借其他理由避開這場聚餐，明明自己平常習慣去超商買到旁邊的草地吃，完全不用面對其他人。</p><p>　　「津崎さん，我超級推薦這家的沾麵，要試試看嗎？」</p><p>　　「好。」</p><p>　　滿腦子都是好想逃好想跑的津崎根本沒有餘力思考其他事情，空井說什麼都只會說好。</p><p>　　「下個週末要一起去看櫻花嗎？」</p><p>　　「好。」</p><p>　　「欸？真的嗎？好開心！可以跟津崎さん一起賞花。」空井滿足地笑了，津崎看著對方的笑顏，很想掐死魂不守舍的自己。</p><p>　　那一聲「好」簡直就是鬼使神差，不過仔細想想朋友就是休息時會一起去玩吧。</p><p>　　他跟空井只是普通朋友，嗯，一定是。</p><p>　　津崎一邊吃麵一邊安慰自己，空井說了什麼完全聽不進去。午休時間結束，津崎急忙與空井道別匆匆回去辦公室後被沼田與日野拖進茶水間質問。</p><p>　　「你跟空井くん怎麼了？」</p><p>　　「我們......下個星期六要一起出去。」津崎欲哭無淚，雖然是下意識地說的話，但畢竟就是答應了再怎麼樣也不能放鴿子。</p><p>　　「做得不錯嘛！」兩人異口同聲，津崎搖搖頭站起身無視他們回到座位。</p><p>　　廠商要求的東西改完又改，為此津崎連續加了很多天的班，到能夠喘口氣時已經是與空井約定好的前兩天。也許是腦袋連續燃燒了六七天，消耗的體力有點多而且休息不足。下班後津崎就發現自己喉嚨好痛，體溫也有點高。</p><p>　　「抱歉空井さん我感冒了，後天不能和你去賞花。」他傳了個信息後就倒在床上。</p><p>　　「津崎さん，讓我去你家照顧你吧。朋友不是要互相幫忙嗎？」</p><p>　　津崎發現自己連爬起身買東西吃的力氣都沒有，想了想只好將家裡的地址傳過去讓空井幫忙。</p><p>　　津崎說信箱裡有鑰匙，空井停好車，依照信息所說找到303的信箱。信箱門並沒有鎖起來，他拉開門就看到鑰匙和一封信靜靜躺在裡面，將鑰匙與信一同拿在手中。</p><p>　　「失禮了......」空井開門，於玄關擺好鞋子。甫進屋裡就看到津崎躺在地上一動不動，嚇得他馬上放下手上的紙袋與信。</p><p>　　「津崎さん！津崎さん？」</p><p>　　「啊，你來了。」沙啞的嗓音自津崎喉中發出，空井立刻扶起對方到沙發上坐下。</p><p>　　「你怎麼了？要不要去看醫生？」空井的臉滿是擔憂的神情，他抬手放在津崎燙得驚人的額上搖搖頭嘆氣，「你額頭好熱啊。」</p><p>　　「剛剛想出來倒杯水喝但頭太暈所以只好躺著，然後你就來了。」不太習慣與別人有過多身體接觸，津崎如坐針氈地動了動。</p><p>　　「總之先喝一下補充體力，我買了這個。」空井站起走到飯桌旁從紙袋中拿出一盒三瓶，傳說中的蝮蛇壯陽液，津崎那因為發燒而攪成一團漿糊的思維變得更混亂了。</p><p>　　「你買這個幹嘛......」津崎猜不出空井的用意，知道這件東西真正用途的他又推了推眼鏡。</p><p>　　「這個不是補充體力用的嗎？」</p><p>　　是補充體力但不是在這種情況下，津崎在心裡翻了個白眼。</p><p>　　「空井さん。」</p><p>　　「嗯。」</p><p>　　「可以幫我買香草冰淇淋跟晚餐嗎？我去拿錢給你。」說罷津崎站起走進房間拿給空井一張5000圓的紙幣，「你也去買你要吃的東西吧，我來付。」</p><p>　　空井仍未來得及回應什麼津崎就已經倒在床上睡著了，於是他只好下樓去超市挑食材，給津崎的一定要是自己親手煮的食物。</p><p>　　回到303，空井將裝滿材料的布袋放在流理台上，輕輕敲了敲津崎的房門然後進去查看對方的狀況。</p><p>　　津崎皺著眉頭平躺在床上，因為重感冒全身肌肉都在隱隱作痛，而且發燒也讓他發冷於是津崎把被子蓋過脖頸只露出下巴以上的一張臉。</p><p>　　平匡好可愛。</p><p>　　空井躡手躡腳地走過去。</p><p>　　見津崎很難受的樣子，空井摸了摸他的額頭，溫度似乎比方才更燙手了一點。</p><p>　　「津崎さん？」試探性地叫喚了聲，沒想到津崎馬上就醒了。</p><p>　　「空井さん……你回來了。」</p><p>　　「津崎さん餓了吧？請再稍等一下，我這就去給你做晚餐。啊、先喝點水吧，你流了好多汗。」</p><p>　　說著，空井將津崎扶起，從放在床頭櫃上的水壺裡倒了杯水，怕他沒有力氣而替他拿著就口，還體貼地扶著他汗濕的背避免他軟倒。</p><p>　　大概是再沒有力氣糾結，津崎順從他的好意小口小口地喝起水，乾涸的喉嚨得到滋潤讓他終於有點力氣說話。</p><p>　　「……謝謝你，空井さん。抱歉給你添麻煩了。」</p><p>　　「津崎さん別這樣說，反正我們自衛隊出身的都是家事全能，這點小事難不倒我的。啊，如果津崎さん有需要，我平常也可以來幫津崎さん打掃做飯之類的！」</p><p>　　是因為感冒身體不適，讓心理也特別脆弱嗎？津崎莫名覺得心頭一熱，眼眶也有些濕潤起來。</p><p>　　「要是有空井さん那麼溫柔的人陪在身邊，一定很幸福吧。」</p><p>　　津崎的聲音聽來有些哽咽，讓空井愣了愣。</p><p>　　「我現在就正陪著津崎さん啊。那津崎さん覺得幸福嗎？」</p><p>　　「……」</p><p>　　又是一記直球殺得頭腦還昏昏沉沉的津崎措手不及，他俯首，最近幾個星期以來和空井相處的點滴湧上心頭。</p><p>　　雖然好像總是被過於積極的空井耍弄得團團轉，但會因為這樣而一顆心七上八下，應該是因為自己也很在意對方吧？</p><p>　　「……嗯，我很幸福。」</p><p>　　「……津崎さん……！」</p><p>　　雖然是音量細弱蚊蚋的回答，一直屏息以待的空井並沒有聽漏。</p><p>　　「津崎さん……請問我可以擁抱你嗎？」</p><p>　　「空井さん會、會被傳染的……」津崎稍微往後退縮了下，卻因為空井還扶在他背脊上的手而仍沒逃出他的掌心。</p><p>　　看著津崎不知道是因為難為情還是發燒而紅透了的臉頰耳朵和透著氤氳水氣的雙眸，空井覺得自己心裡的某部分好像就快失控。</p><p>　　「津崎さん……抱歉。」</p><p>　　為什麼要道歉？津崎如此想著抬起頭，卻正好看見空井無限放大的臉逐漸逼近，接著感覺到一股柔軟的溫度落在自己的瀏海上。</p><p>　　「……咦？」</p><p>　　我這是被空井親吻了嗎？津崎還沒反應過來，空井便也紅了臉，飛也似的逃離了房間。</p><p>　　「津崎さん對不起、我還是沒忍住ーー」</p><p>　　房門關上後，津崎仍然呆坐，本來就因為生病而渾沌一片的頭腦更加混亂了。</p><p>　　「空井さん的嘴唇……好軟……」</p><p>　　怎麼辦，明明對方擺明了不想要被擁抱自己卻還踰矩親了他的額頭，肯定要被津崎さん討厭了吧。</p><p>　　懷著忐忑不安的心情在廚房裡做菜，空井好幾次差點切到自己的手。</p><p>　　不行不行，自己是來照顧病人的，怎麼能搞到連自己都被照顧呢。搖搖頭，空井讓自己暫時冷靜下來，心無旁鶩地燒了一桌適合病患吃的清淡飯菜。接著他拿了在廚房找到的木質托盤，裝了一人份的餐點端進津崎的房間。</p><p>　　「津崎さん……我進來了。」</p><p>　　輕聲喚醒將棉被蓋過頭的津崎，空井扶他坐起後小心翼翼將托盤擺到他的腿上。</p><p>　　「津崎さん這樣方便吃嗎？還是我來餵你？」</p><p>　　「我、我自己來就可以了。」</p><p>　　推了下眼鏡，津崎看上去很不自在。</p><p>　　「……抱歉，津崎さん。我剛剛不該突然親你的。」</p><p>　　空井跪坐在床邊，坦率地低頭道歉。</p><p>　　「為什麼要親我？」津崎有點不解地問。</p><p>　　「因為我喜歡你。津崎さん的笑容就好像我以前訓練時第一次在空中看到的日出一樣溫暖可愛，也許第一次見到你的時候我就喜歡上你了。」空井最真實的感受在他一片柔情中表露無遺，津崎越聽越臉紅，只好低頭吃飯假裝自己很冷靜。之前的告白還可以以35年的專業單身資歷招架一下，可能是生病的時候特別脆弱，自己也覺得身旁有空井可以依靠感覺並不壞。</p><p>　　空井見津崎對自己的告白有反應，決定再補一句：「津崎さん就像我的太陽一樣，是再也沒辦法碰觸到天空的我的太陽，是我的救贖。」</p><p>　　空井的告白每一個字都狠狠擊中心臟，撞進靈魂深處。堆疊起來的心牆好像裂開了，滲進來的是天邊旭日初昇的晨光。</p><p>　　「空井さん，如果要抱抱的話可以等我病好之後。」津崎很清楚自己就算心理接受了空井生理還是會對親密的接觸有所抗拒，只能慢慢一步一步來了。不過牽手與吻額頭都做過了，自己一點都不討厭，只要對象是空井的話好像做什麼都可以。</p><p>　　低著頭把那句話說完抬眼看見雙手捂臉的空井樂得發出鬆一口氣的笑聲，津崎說可以等他痊癒後再抱抱。可！以！抱！</p><p>　　「那，津崎さん！今晚我可以在這裡過夜嗎？為了照顧你。」</p><p>　　見空井如此雀躍的模樣，津崎覺得自己的胸口似乎也充滿一股柔軟暖意，讓他感覺嘴角就要失守，只好趕快低頭推一下眼鏡作為掩飾，沒想到的是連同他的這個動作，以及本來就已經因為高熱潮紅現在又變得更紅的臉頰耳根都被空井看得一清二楚。</p><p>　　「那就……麻煩空井さん了……」</p><p>　　輕得幾乎要消失的音量馬上被空井歡快的聲線蓋過：「不麻煩！一點也不麻煩！津崎さん願意的話我可以照顧津崎さん一輩子！」</p><p>　　開心得跳起來的空井下一秒忽然像是意識到什麼一般又規矩地跪坐下來；好不容易讓津崎稍微接納了自己，他不想再把對方嚇跑。</p><p>　　「抱歉，我又得意忘形了……照顧一輩子什麼的、津崎さん肯定覺得很沉重吧……」</p><p>　　津崎都忍不住想要伸手摸摸那其實自己很清楚並不存在的垂下的狗耳朵。</p><p>　　「我願意。」</p><p>　　津崎嚅囁著，但已足夠空井聽得清楚。</p><p>　　「……津崎さん？」</p><p>　　啊啊，就當作是感冒了所以精神特別脆弱吧。當了三十五年的職業單身漢，如果從現在開始得到幸福應該也不為過吧？</p><p>　　「雖然有很多不足的地方……空井さん不嫌棄的話、還請空井さん多多指教了。」</p><p>　　正襟危坐的空井似乎呆住了，嘴巴微張著直愣愣地望向津崎。</p><p>　　空井さん？津崎伸手在空井面前揮了揮，簡單一個動作似乎終於把空井的靈魂給抓了回來；空井眨眨眼，驀地潸然淚下。</p><p>　　「空、空井さん？！你怎麼了？！」</p><p>　　慌亂之際津崎還差點把放在腿上的餐盤打翻，空井伸手來扶時正好覆上他的，在手之後交錯的是兩人的視線。</p><p>　　「津崎さん……我一定會讓你幸福的。」</p><p>　　空井盈滿淚水的瞳眸深處滿是孩童般誠摯純真的情感，像箭矢一般直直擊中津崎的心，逐步瓦解了他厚重的心牆。</p><p>　　「謝謝你，空井さん。」謝謝你願意接納這樣的我。</p><p>　　「我才要謝謝津崎さん，謝謝你願意接受我。」</p><p>　　簡直像是讀心似的，空井竟說出和他心中所想相同的話語。</p><p>　　在那總是天真無邪的燦爛笑容之下，原來隱藏著和自己一樣不安嗎？津崎感覺胸口緊緊揪起，愧疚感油然而生。</p><p>　　「抱歉，空井さん。」</p><p>　　「津崎さん為什麼要道歉？」</p><p>　　面對投來的有些訝異的目光，津崎僅只是搖了搖頭，卻引起空井更大的驚慌：</p><p>　　「該不會剛剛只是開玩笑的吧？！津崎さん、你說的『我願意』是認真的嗎？我又自作多情了嗎？」</p><p>　　手忙腳亂的空井讓津崎真的笑了出來，心疼地：</p><p>　　「……是認真的。我喜歡你，大祐くん。」</p><p>　　簡單的一句話讓空井再度陷入思考停滯，呆站著的模樣甚至讓津崎開始擔心是不是自己說錯了什麼話，誰知正想開口詢問，空井忽然回魂一般雙手捂住臉，一面像聽到假日可以去遊樂園玩的孩子一樣歡聲雀躍地嚷嚷著「津崎さん剛剛喊了我的名字！第一次喊了我的名字！」一面跳上跳下。</p><p>　　啊啊，真可愛。看著用全身表達出喜悅之情的空井，津崎打從心底如此想著，笑意染上嘴角。卻見空井又迅速冷卻下來，彎腰朝自己迫近，誠摯認真地：</p><p>　　「津崎さん，我現在是真的好想抱抱你。」</p><p>　　差點要被狗狗眼神攻陷，感冒特別虛弱又剛剛才決定打開心門的津崎根本來不及做好心理準備，只好轉開頭推了下眼鏡讓自己冷靜：</p><p>　　「可、可是，我全身都是汗……」</p><p>　　「那，津崎さん我幫你擦澡吧。請你先躺下。」</p><p>　　沒等津崎答應，空井把餐盤挪開後不由分說地前往浴室，隨手抓了臉盆和毛巾放好溫度適中的熱水回到寢室，看著順從好意躺在床上的津崎卻搔了搔頭：</p><p>　　「啊，不過睡衣的扣子要麻煩津崎さん自己解開了。」</p><p>　　看著不知為何別開視線的空井，津崎忽然覺得好笑又可愛。明明之前又是瘋狂告白又是主動牽了自己的手，卻在這種時候特別紳士嗎？大概也是空井真的沒有任何不軌思想的最佳證明吧。正好因為流了一身黏膩冷汗覺得不太舒服，雖然有些難為情津崎還是恭敬不如從命地解起鈕扣。</p><p>　　「麻煩你了。」</p><p>　　聽見津崎略顯虛弱的聲音，空井回頭見到津崎光裸的上半身時思緒斷線了幾秒。透著薄汗和潮紅的胸膛隨著淺而急促的呼吸起伏，胸前兩點不知是不是因為接觸到相對冰冷的空氣而微微挺立著，還有不同於自己訓練有素但看來特別可愛的平坦微肉的小腹，簡直是視覺上的凶器。</p><p>　　「……空井さん？」</p><p>　　「啊、抱歉。」</p><p>　　不妙，真的不妙。才剛確認對方心意就看見他的裸體實在太刺激。勉強以在自衛隊訓練出來的自制力壓下猛然襲來的衝動，空井擰了毛巾先輕輕觸碰津崎的手臂：</p><p>　　「津崎さん，這個溫度可以嗎？」</p><p>　　見津崎點頭，空井便開始替他擦澡。預期發燒時皮膚很敏感所以特別放輕了動作，卻沒想到ーー</p><p>　　「……津崎さん？」</p><p>　　眼角餘光瞄到尚未褪去的睡褲於胯下處撐起了一頂小帳棚，正直的空井二尉一時之間不知道眼睛該往哪裡擺。</p><p>　　「嗚、別、別看……」</p><p>　　太糟糕了。無處可逃的津崎鴕鳥似地摀住臉。大概是連日加班的疲憊、生病，以及剛卸下心防接納的空井以溫熱毛巾遊走在上半身的加乘作用，讓他不知不覺就起了生理反應。</p><p>　　「請空井さん不要管我……讓他自己消下去就好，抱歉。」</p><p>　　「……弄出來的話，會比較舒服吧。」</p><p>　　嚥了口唾沫，空井聽見自己這麼說。</p><p>　　「……咦？」</p><p>　　他說什麼？津崎從手指的隙縫看見了空井似乎正強忍著什麼，幾乎要失去理智的表情。經過漫長等待終於確認兩情相悅後就立刻見到戀人如此模樣，諒是訓練精良的前自衛隊隊員都再也耐受不住。</p><p>　　「如果想要我停手，請津崎さん明確地說『住手』。」</p><p>　　接著空井小心翼翼脫去束縛著半勃性器的睡褲底褲，剛醒過來的性器在接觸到空氣時明顯顫抖了下。空井以讓人感到衝突的澄澈視線凝視著，伸手撫上。</p><p>　　「唔、等一下……空、井さん……」</p><p>　　和平常自己來時不一樣的觸感讓他拱起身子，雖然抓住了空井的手，津崎卻仍然沒說出關鍵的字句，只是任憑咿呀喘息斷斷續續自唇邊流洩而出。</p><p>　　「津崎さん、好可愛……」</p><p>　　空井稍微加快動作撫慰那很快就完全勃起並淌出透明體液的性器，但大概是因為發燒體溫比平時高，相對低溫且有些粗糙的手反而讓津崎感到些許不適。注意到這點的空井思考了半秒，輕聲說了抱歉後低頭將柱身含入口中。</p><p>　　「ーー啊！等、空井、さん……這樣、很髒……」</p><p>　　對於津崎的嗚咽充耳不聞，半推半就抵在自己頭上的手簡直像是鼓勵；空井兀自吸吮著頂端的小孔，抑或舔弄莖身，手也沒閒著伸來撫慰按摩底下的囊袋。同是男性讓他很瞭解該怎麼做才能讓津崎舒服，甚至遠超出他所能承受。</p><p>　　「ーー唔！」</p><p>　　直到最後都沒有說出「住手」二字，津崎無法控制地挺腰，在空井口中達到高潮。</p><p>　　「啊啊、哈啊……」</p><p>　　頭腦仍因高熱昏昏沉沉，但的確如空井所說，久違的性高潮讓津崎神清氣爽不少。然見空井一語不發地起身，匆匆替他拉上棉被後逃難也似地飛奔出房間，臨走前只落下一句「津崎さん抱歉，廁所借我一下」。</p><p>　　盯著未來得及關上的房門，津崎覺得心裡千頭萬緒像是毛線一樣全部打結在一起，其中有個好像很重要又不是那麼重要的念頭卻特別顯眼。</p><p>　　「……空井さん，把……吞下去了嗎……？」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>